


Story Time

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: What happens when Dean tells his little boy a story? Cas' mind wander to their past.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is extremely influenced by a role play my friend and I did few months back. I love this part so much I had to do something about it. 
> 
> Dean and Cas has three kids : Mary and Elizabeth who are twins and Benjamin, the only boy.

Gabriel yelled out to Sam what he wanted, little Ben was asleep next to him on the couch, as soon as he heard his uncle he started to whine, startled by so much noise he usually does not manage to handle. Gabriel right away shut himself and ran his hand in his four years old nephew's hair, feeling guilty, just wanting to soothe him back to sleep. When Castiel noticed his son was not able to get back to sleep and that his whines turned to slow cried he picked him up and held him close to his chest. 

“ Sh...” he whispered softly. “It's okay baby, Gabby did not meant to wake you up.” he added. He quickly grabbed one of the blankets they have by the couch and cover him, tucking him in to prevent other noises that could startle him again.  
Benjamin instantly rest his head in the crook of Cas' neck, taking comfort in his Daddy's scent to try to fall back asleep. Minutes after, his tears had stopped falling but he was still awake.   
Cas gently bounced him, murmuring soothing words to him, wanting his baby to be alright.   
When he noticed he could not help him to be calm enough to sleep, he grabbed his cell phone and called Dean. 

Dean quickly picked up “Cas? Are you okay?” he asked, voice full of worry.   
“Yes, I am alright, but Ben has trouble to fall back asleep. Can you, maybe, try to talk to him?” Cas whispered slowly.   
“Of course,” Dean said, already wondering what happened to his son to be awake and for his husband not to be able to calm their little boy down.   
“You're on speaker now” Cas let him know as he set the phone underneath the blanket, so that Ben can hear without being disturbed. He gently rest his head on Ben's and slowly walk around the room, rubbing the baby's back.   
“Hey, Benji.” Dean said softly.   
“Papa, can' s'eep” he mumbled, making some pained sounds.   
At those, Cas closed his eyes, feeling a little bit guilty.  
“It's okay, kiddo. Why can't you sleep?” Dean asked softly.  
“Noise. Hurt.” Ben said and whined a little bit again.   
Cas glanced over at Gabriel, knowing what he felt right away, and mouthed a “it's alright” to him.  
Dean sighed a little bit. “Is the noise gone Kiddo?”  
“Mh-Mh” he mumbled “Ti'ed” he whispered.  
“Think you can fall back asleep?” Dean asked softly. Ben shook his head.   
“No, he doesn't think so,” Cas whispered, kissing Ben's head again.  
“Alright. Well, Daddy's gonna bounce you some more. Want me to tell you a story?” he asked, his smile heard in his voice.   
“Mmh.. P'ease” Ben hummed.

Cas smile at his husband dedication, knowing he probably had thousand of things to do but he still took time for his family. He considered himself quite lucky to have such a kind and loyal man, him being the reason he has this family, Elizabeth and Mary, the twins, Ben, and pregnant of another pup.

As he listened to Dean's story, he remembers what it felt like when he held Dean, and then all his babies. He remembered the day they learned that little Benjamin will always have hearing problems, hearing everything way louder than it actually is, he remembered Dean's voice when he told him it was okay, that they will be there for their son, no matter what, that they will protect the little man. That is why Castiel did not hesitated to call Dean because Dean knows words, even if he tries not to show it. But Cas knows what Dean feels when he sees his Princesses running in the backyard, or when he tells a story to the little guy, or when he gently rubs Castiel's belly to try and feel their little one kicking, or when he looks at Cas in the eyes and tells him he is a happy man. 

It is at that thought that Cas looked down at Ben “ He is asleep now, Dean.” he said quietly, turning the speaker off. “Thank you for the story.” he whispered.  
Dean smiled “Of course. Get him to lay down. I'll be there as soon as I get the Girls from school.”   
Cas smiled “See you soon.” he whispered to his husband.  
“See you soon,” Dean said back lovingly. 

Cas hang up the phone and gently moved to lay Ben on the couch again, next to Gabriel who whined pitifully and curled up with his nephew, his instinct in control protecting the little baby boy. Cas briefly ran his fingers in his big brother's hair, as if to tell him “It's okay, he is asleep now.” then covered them both with a blanket. Cas then went to the kitchen with Sam, and as he waited for his husband and his girls to come home he made a small dinner. 

Dean got the girls from school and told them that they should be careful with the noises as little Benjamin was asleep. So when they get inside the house Elizabeth, as always, spotted her little brother and went over to him, curling up on the other side of the couch and held him close, protecting him. Little Mary ran to “Unkie Sammy” who picked her up and bounced her, her curvy blond hair falling on her shoulder. 

Dean smiled happily at the sight of his family and went over to Cas, kissing him deeply, lovingly and gently rubbed his stomach “Honey, I'm home” he teased playfully. 

Cas smiled softly and leaned against Dean who quickly wrapped his arm around his shoulder.   
“Tired?” Dean asked softly, and when Cas nodded Dean said “Let's go home then.” not wanting Cas to hurt himself.  
Cas slowly shook his head “Benny's still asleep and I made dinner with Sam. Let's eat and then we can go.” he pleaded and Dean nodded a little bit.   
“Sure, okay, but now you stay seated. I don't want you to wore yourself down, and I don't want you to be tired, I know how difficult it is already for you..” he whispered, rubbing Cas's belly once again. 

Dean knew what Cas thought most of the time. He might not show everything, his emotions, his feelings, but he knows. Cas is an open book to him, knows him inside and out. Knows when to tease, when to play, when to lay low. Cas gave him a reason, a will to live. Since high school, they never got separated. It's them, together. Even if Cas is not the kind of guy to talk a lot, to hang out, for Dean he does. He goes out, dates or not, he drives to go get him from work, surprises him with lunch dates. And he talks. About everything that makes him happy. Because Castiel never really talk without a reason, Dean is his reason. They both complete each other, and the children they have is the perfect representation of that love. 

Dean is a proud man, a proud father, a proud husband. He can't see his future without his babies. He goes home to find his family usually waiting for him. Or when he gets the girls from school, they're always so happy to see him. Because he is the best father. Because he tries his best to do everything John didn't do. He will always take the time to read, help with the homework or play with his kids. He will always find time to listen to Cas talking about whatever he wants to speak about. He will always take time for his brother too. Make sure his children grow up in a good environment. That they know they're loved. Every night Dean and Cas help the kids to bed. Ben first, as he is younger, they read to him, kiss his head both tell him “I love you” before leaving to help with the girls, doing the same with them.

Afterwards, they quickly clean up the kitchen and the living room, together, before going to bed, a noise in the background, to have sounds as they talk and usually just curl up together until they fall asleep. In the morning Cas wakes up earlier, by choice, to make breakfast, always making sure they each have they wanted and then went to wake his family up. Dean first, the twins next, and then Ben.

He doesn't like the use of an alarm to wake people up, it feels too impersonal to him. He'd rater do it himself and be the first they all see in the morning. He then usually carry Ben downstairs, the girls already having breakfast with Dean. Ben always has his head tucked in Cas neck, taking on his scent, but when he sees Dean he lights up and asked to be carried by his Papa. When breakfast is done, Cas and Dean get the kids ready before Dean leaves for work and Cas drive the twins to school. Keeping Ben with him. When it was done, he comes back home to clean up the house a little bit, mostly the breakfast and the kids' room. And he tries to spend some time with Ben before his morning nap. While Ben sleeps Cas makes lunch. In the afternoon Cas and Ben goes to Gabe's and spend the afternoon with him. It was usually like that. And they were happy. 

Now that Cas was pregnant he tries to avoid big things, he doesn't drive much, too afraid to have an accident but walks a lot, having afternoons at the park with Ben, Liz and Mary. He enjoys watching them play, even if Ben has to wear ear plugs to protect him from the noise, but he usually has fun with his sisters.

Cas looked up to Dean and smiled widely.   
“What?” Dean asked, seeing the smiled.   
“Just that, I love you, Dean,” Cas replied, love and feeling in his voice. 

As much as they say those words to their kids, they don't towards each other, both can see the love they other have through acts more than words. 

That's why Dean smiled back “I love you too, Castiel,” he said softly “You know how much” he added and Cas slowly nodded.  
“I do.” he breathed, feeling happy once again.

When they met in high school they weren't suppose to happen. Their brothers were together, Cas was cheerleader, he had a crush on his brother in law, Dean who was a football player. Dean's father was highly homophobic, and as much as Sam didn't care, Dean wanted his father approval. It was Dean who confronted Cas about it and to this day they got inseparable. They mated and got married long after that.

Cas was incredibly supportive of Dean, who felt unworthy of his smart boyfriend, and showed him, proved him how he was smart. It lead Dean to College, studying to have an English degree and is now an English teacher loved by his students. Cas, too, went to College, he studied to become an History teacher. 

When they got married Cas decided it was the right time to have pups. They talked about it and on Cas' next heat they tried. At about seven months of the pregnancy, Cas was on bed rest as the twins were too much for him, forcing him to stop working. 

The twins were born too young, they almost lost them, but they fought and they are now Six years old. They got Ben just four years after, Cas missing the pregnancy and wanted a baby again, Dean agreed and they let the twins know that they'll have a baby brother soon.   
Sadly, due to complications, Ben was born with a hearing problem and they took careful care of the baby, making the twins protective as well as Dean and Cas. They wouldn't let him alone in case something happens that scares him.   
And now they're pregnant of the probably last one of the Winchester's pups, Cas took Dean's name, probably because four kids was their goal. 

But they knew if they wanted more they would have more kids. They both loved that and secretly, Dean's Alpha loved to see his Omega full of his pups.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I might keep working on it. 
> 
> Comment?
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
